Foot scooters continue to be popular because they provide a very convenient means of transport and a source of enjoyment for the riders. The convenience in storing scooters when they are not being used provides one great advantage they have over bicycles and other common forms of vehicle. Many improvements have been made to scooters over the years. For example, scooters are now capable of being folded for added ease in storage. Larger bicycle tires, hand brakes, fenders and wider riding bases are also common features with heavier duty scooters.
Scooters are being viewed as a human mobility alternative with many applications. For example, the scooter contributes to human mobility in poverty-stricken places, such as third world countries. Industrial applications are foreseeable where scooter use can enable transportation of personnel in plants and other industrial setting. Furthermore, scooter would help as a factor in the reduction of pollution. A good example of widespread human mobility program is the Yellow Bike concept, which originated in the Netherlands. The Yellow Bike concept was a program that provided free bikes for use within a community. Such a concept was implemented but failed in Portland because the bikes could not be maintained in working order. It is possible that scooters might make this utopian idea practical because they generally require less maintenance and storage. Otherwise, scooters will always have their place in society as recreational equipment.
Although scooters are available in a variety of configurations, a basic physical principle necessary for their use will always apply. A scooter must be propelled, or thrust, forward into motion by its user. Although a motor associated with a foot scooter might enables a rider to keep up with slow moving traffic such as in a city and the freedom from having always us a leg to propel the scooter, there is still a need to physical operate a scooter where the battery or fuel has run out. Human physical power will also inevitably result in issues over scooter and user stability, as well as and user fatigue.
The present inventor has recognized that a need exists in the art for enhanced foot scooter stability during operation. Despite the long-enjoyed utility and growing interest in scooter use worldwide, the present inventor believes that scooters can still benefit from improvements that reduce rider fatigue, enhance user efficiency and provide additional safety to its users. The present inventor, therefore, discloses foot scooter stabilizing systems and methods that can accomplish shortcomings associated with current foot scooters.